Just Me&U
by Noxialis
Summary: - Dean/Castiel - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - Castiel is injured on a hunt, and instinctively transports him and Dean back to their hotel room.


**Title: **Just Me+U

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Summary:** Castiel is injured in a hunt, and instinctively transports himself and Dean back to their hotel room.

**Notes:** I own nothing

* * *

"CAS!"

The Winchester brothers gasped in panic as they saw the werewolf biting deep into Castiel's torso, the angel's face twisting in shock as he experienced the pain. Dean moved first, a piece of lead piping in his hand that he used to club the werewolf upside its head, causing it to let go of Castiel and stagger backwards.

"Sam!" he roared, hardly sparing a glance back before crouching by the angel's side. "Get the gun!" Sam dived for the gun at the same moment Dean wrapped an arm under Castiel's neck, staring worriedly into the angel's eyes, which darted around in a scared and confused manner, not fully processing what he was seeing. He heard the sound of Sam firing the silver bullet, but blinked once and found himself sprawled over Castiel in the bathtub of their hotel room.

"What the hell?" Dean looked around as he tried getting as much of his weight off Cas as possible. The angel underneath him coughed and looked suitably embarrassed.

"My apologies, Dean." Castiel said, his voice rumbling more than usual. "I believe that I… panicked… and tried to return to a place I deemed safe, though I did not intend to drag you along."

"Uh, no… That's cool…" he mumbled, finally able to maneuver himself out of the bathtub. He dug into his pocket, intent on calling Sam up and telling him what happened and making sure the werewolf didn't get him. Before he could press a single button, the phone lit up, displaying Sam's name on the screen. Dean easily flipped it open. "Hey, Sammy."

"What the fuck was that?" Sam's voice howled over the phone, making Dean wince. "Where are you guys?"

"Relax," Dean said, turning around to lean against the sink. "Cas got freaked out and ended up transporting us back to the motel. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I got him."

"Alright, then you can just come back here."

"Yeah. See you."

Dean closed the phone and pocketed it again. He crouched down by the bathtub, where Castiel appeared to be trying to get comfortable. "Guess it's just me and you for a little while." Castiel smiled softly, though Dean figured it might have been a grimace. "Why'd you pick the bathtub? The bed's a lot comfier."

"I was aware of the amount of blood currently leaving this body, and thought that bloodstains on the bed sheets might garner more attention." Castiel replied, giving a small grunt as he tried sitting up. Dean beamed.

"You're learning." He said fondly, and then knelt down. "Here, let me help you." He reached out and tugged the angel's coat looser, easily guiding Castiel's arms out of the sleeves and getting the angel's full cooperation in repeating the process with his jacket, shirt and tie. If he noticed Castiel's cheeks growing red, he said nothing.

The angel was already starting to heal, but the bite marks were still visible, and certainly cringe-worthy. He decided to just turn on the shower and rinse off the blood, despite Castiel's pants getting wet. He didn't feel confident enough to strip the angel of his pants yet. And he had been wearing the same thing for long enough, anyway. It was high time his clothes got washed.

He left to get some bandages and a pair of his jeans that he guessed would fit Cas well enough. Dean got the angel to sit on the toilet while he knelt in front of him and wrapped the bandages around Castiel's torso. And if his fingers happened to trail across his skin a little longer than necessary, well, no one said anything.

He left Castiel alone with his jeans, and instead seated himself on his bed, drumming his fingers on his knee and wondering how long it would take Sam to get back. He heard a crash from the bathroom and stood up.

"Cas? You okay?"

The door opened momentarily, and Castiel stood in the doorway, his hair looking more disheveled and Dean's jeans pulled on and buttoned up, but still looking a little more rumpled. "I am unaccustomed to the act of dressing," he said, his cheeks dark. "I happened to fall over at one point, but I have managed to put on your pants."

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing and managed to let out an amused, long-suffering sigh. "Good job." He managed to say, and flopped down onto his back. "Now lie down. Relax. Don't worry about any bloodstains any more."

Castiel paused for a moment, but gave a stiff nod and walked over to the other side of Dean's bed, lying down there. The hunter was more than a little surprised, but gave a hearty laugh and tucked his arm under Castiel's neck, his hand reaching up to ruffle the other man's hair. His fingers stayed curled within his locks as the two of them relaxed, drifting into sleep.

After a few minutes, the telltale purr of the Impala's engine turned into the parking lot, and Sam soon emerged. He was eager to see for himself that his brother and Castiel were okay and safe, so he jogged up to the room and unlocked the door. He nearly dropped the keys in surprise, and then had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and disturbing the two. He closed and locked the door, then tiptoed over to the sleeping men and whipped out his phone, easily snapping a few pictures.

And if he found the thought of Castiel in Dean's pants very _very_ amusing, well, he didn't say anything. He could just show them later.


End file.
